Harry Potter and the Consequences of Halloween
by bch1993
Summary: What would've happened if a few tiny details from the night Lily and James Potter were murdered were changed. Rated for Murder. JP/LE
1. Halloween

**This story is something I thought about that is unique as far as I know. I hope you enjoy it.**

Halloween night was a normal night in the Potter house. Well, as normal as it could get when your wizards hiding from the most evil wizard since Grindlewald. Harry Potter was sitting in the sitting room of the cottage with his father in his blue pajamas. James Potter was making puffs of colored smoke come from his wand for the amusement of his son, who eagerly tried to grab them.

"James, it's 9 o' clock. It's Harry's bedtime!" Lily Potter said as she entered the room. James scooped Harry up, handing him to Lily before putting his wand on the sofa and yawning. While Lily headed upstairs and put him to bed, James took out the mirror he often used to talk to Sirius. It was agitating, being cooped up in the cottage. If he wasn't afraid of Voldemort finding out where they were somehow, and if Dumbledore hadn't borrowed his cloak, he might've snuck out.

"Sirius Black." He grinned as Sirius' face appeared in the mirror.

"Hey mate. What's up?"

"Nothing, Lils just put Harry to bed." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well, sorry mate but I'm getting kinda restless. I'm gonna check in with Pete, make sure he got hidden." James nodded.

"Sure thing, mate. Talk to you in the morning." The mirror went back to normal just as he heard a crash. The door banging open. 'Oh no, Merlin, no!' he thought. Instead of going to fight like his instincts screamed at him to do, he grabbed his wand from the sofa and ran upstairs to Harry's bedroom where Lily was singing. She hadn't heard. "Lily! He's here!" She quickly waved her wand, shutting the door with a bang and barricading it. James searched around, trying to find something, anything to get them out. There was nothing. They'd trusted Peter, and it was paying off. James grabbed his mirror. "Sirius Black!"

"Mate?" Sirius asked when he saw James' face. James' voice was hoarse when it came out.

"He's here, Sirius. Peter betrayed us. He's here." Sirius paled a deathly white.

"No! James, No!" James shook his head.

"Tell Remus, I loved you guys like brothers." Lily sobbed and Sirius had tears in his eyes. Just then, the door banged open. James dropped the mirror and kissed Lily as passionately as he could before pushing her behind him. He pointed his wand at the creature in front of him.

"James Potter. A pleasure to see you again."

"James! James!" James could hear Sirius from where the mirror had dropped. He saw Lily watching it. Her face had a thoughtful expression on it but he couldn't figure out what for.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same." He taunted. Voldemort let out a hiss.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" At the same time, James shouted also, because he felt a push and his wife shot in front of the curse.

"LILY!"

"James, what happened?" Sirius voice echoed over his sobs.

"Lily, she pushed me out of the way! He killed her. Lily!" Then, before he could move, Voldemort had his wand pressed to Harry's temple.

"Avada Kedavra!" He hissed. He saw Voldemort collapse and his body disintegrate before James' eyes. Harry was giggling, as if the whole thing was funny.

"James! Are you there?" Sirius voice was frantic.

"I'm here. Harry and I are ok, but L…Lils is d…dead, Sirius. Go to Dumbledore. Voldemort is dead. Tell Dumbledore to come get us, ok? The house looks like it's about to collapse. Get Dumbledore, we'll get Peter later, together. Peter was the traitor, not Remus." James kept mumbling and Sirius interrupted.

"I get it. I won't go after Peter. I'll get Dumbledore right away and tell him everything." James nodded and picked Harry up, holding him tight. It would be half an hour before Dumbledore and Sirius would get there. In that time, James grieved for his wife. The world would hail him and his son. James and Harry Potter would be the ones-who-lived. For now though, they were the ones-who-grieved. When the two men arrived, James was outside with Harry and their few belongings and Lily Potter's body. The house collapsed moments after Dumbledore and Sirius arrived.

**I hope you enjoyed this. The list of what this could change in the Harry Potter books is up next.**


	2. Consequences

**I'm just going to run through the facts real quick. This is what happened because James was in Harry's life.**

**-Harry grew up with Sirius, Remus and James, with Peter in Azkaban.**

**-Harry knew it was basilisk killing people because Sirius told him and therefore Hermione wasn't petrified**

**-Peter escaped from Azkaban and didn't come to Hogwarts but went straight to find Voldemort.**

**-Harry learned to produce patronus and become animagi in his second year.**

**-Sirius didn't die in book 5 because James shielded Bellatrix's blow.**

**-James told Harry prophecy at end of book 5 because Harry demanded the truth.**

**-Dumbledore began lessons in summer so Harry could be prepared and Harry didn't have to have time to get over Sirius' death.**

**-Snape killed Dumbledore at end of book because Dumbledore went up to North Tower when Mark was set off after D.E.'s got in but Dumbledore wasn't weak. It was obvious to Harry that Dumbledore let Snape kill him.**

**-Harry, Ron and Hermione got locket easier because Sirius remembered it.**

**-Remus/Tonks didn't die because Sirius and James were guarding their backs.**

**-Harry didn't go to Ron's so early in the summer and sometimes the Weasley's/Hermione came to James/Sirius/Remus/Harry's new house.**


End file.
